


Letting Go

by WonderlandMinion



Series: You and Me [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandMinion/pseuds/WonderlandMinion
Summary: Lu Han had a really hard time when he saw how he pushed the maknae to Baekhyun's arms. It shouldn't have been like that, Sehun should've stayed.The others told him that it was his fault and that he should move on. But why is it so hard to let go? How can he let go of the man he loves? Maybe the answer is right in front of him, if he allows himself to do so!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Lu Han
Series: You and Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489292
Kudos: 4





	Letting Go

From the moment Sehun started dating Baekhyun, LuHan wished, from the bottom of his heart, that a rock would come from the high heavens and just mush him. Of course that if he was being honest with himself (and the whole world), it was his entire fault. If he had not ignored the affections from the maknae, if he had not been scared of admitting that he liked Sehun, none of this would have happened. Now he is stuck with watching Baekhyun and his Sehun being a cuddly couple all the time. 

It was karma really! He went to the kitchen and there they were feeding each other. He went to the living room and they were, most likely, cuddling on the couch. They were always glued to each other, hands linked and huge smiles. He even had seen them exiting the bathroom together but if there was one thing EXO was known for was the multitude of people that showered together, so he had let that one slide.  
He tried to blame Baekhyun but the hobbit was too nice to his bandmates which was a sharp contrast from what he appeared to be. The guy had even baked him cookies the other day because he thought LuHan was sad (also he heard Kyungsoo saying to Tao that Baekhyun was sorry for making LuHan sad by dating Sehun).

Oh yeah, LuHan was in a depressing, snappy mood. He had even yelled at Minseok and shoved Tao the other day. He had expected Junmeyon to scream at him for his behavior but the leader took him to a coffee shop and advise him to “take it easy” in such a kind way that LuHan had almost burst into tears on the spot. 

When things turned to shit, at least from LuHan’s point of view, Junmeyon stood by his side. He calmed him down and let him vent when he needed. Once a day, Junmeyon would seek him and they both went for a run, just to take things from their minds.

One week, when Junmeyon was away filming some sort of commercial and Chanyeol and Jongin had been kind of insufferable, LuHan had turned to Kyungsoo for comfort. After his monologue on how hard his life was and his theory as why Baekhyun was actually a demon in disguise who took his Sehunnie away from him, Kyungoo had actually looked up from the book he was reading and threw him a glare before hollering.

“Chanyeol! Jongin!” 

The devious duo had appeared minutes later, flushed and in a disheveled state.

“You called devil spawn?” Asked Chanyeol with a mischievous grin. Behind him Jongin giggled like a little kid, clutching the back of Chanyeol’s shirt. Kyungsoo shot them an awful glare (one that had Chanyeol backing a little) before replying.

“Today the house is actually quiet and, for once, I would like to appreciate it but I can’t do that because LuHan hyung here is having a pity party, in his own honor, because he was a chicken and didn’t confess to Sehunnie. He is also being a shit to Baekhyun because he is the maknae’s shinning prince and he isn’t. All in all, he is being bitter about his miserable love life.”

The three boys looked at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. LuHan felt he should be offended but, in his shocked state, he couldn’t even say a thing.

“Okaaaay…” Started Chanyeol slowly “And you are saying this because?”

“Because you two are going to do something about this. Take him out; get him drunk for all I care. Just shut him up and let me enjoy this evening or I will make your lives a living hell.”

With that Kyungsoo just picked up his book and went upstairs. Chanyeol and Jongin just stared at each other, ignoring their hyung.

“You heard Kyungsoo, Luhan hyung” Said Jongin ignoring the look on LuHan’s face and grabbing the boy’s sleeve, pulling him up and to the door. “Let’s get you out of this dorm.”

“For some reason I think this is going to end up badly.” Muttered Chanyeol, following the other two.

None of them mentioned that Kyungsoo’s threat had scared them enough to follow his orders thoroughly.

“This was a very bad idea!” 

Chanyeol glared at Jongin.

“And who is to blame for that?” He asked while grabbing LuHan’s shirt to keep him from face planting on the ground.

“Kyungsoo actually!”

Yeah! It was all Kyungsoo’s fault. Getting LuHan drunk was a terrible idea. 

As soon as they had stepped into the club, LuHan had gone straight to the bar and, an hour into their evening, he was beyond drunk. There weren’t even words to describe how drunk LuHan was. At first it was harmless enough, he just kept telling people of his sob worthy love story. He had told the story to the bartender four times before Jongin led him away when he noticed the twitch in the bartender’s eyes.Then he started to actually grope strangers earning him two slaps in the face. Jongin and Chanyeol managed to avoid a guy from punching him into obliviousness by apologizing (and bribe him) a lot. Now, walking home, in the middle of the night, LuHan seemed to be more interested in groping Chanyeol, who was holding him upright, and trying to kiss him.

“Kiss me Yeollie!”

“No.”

“Kiss me!”

“No!”

“Why?”

“Because…”

“…Kiss me!”

Chanyeol sighed when he felt LuHan slobber all over the side of his neck. Thank heaven for his height (or LuHan’s shortness, he wasn’t picky). Suddenly, LuHan’s face was brought away from his neck and he looked to his right to see Jongin’s angry face.

“You are enjoying this too much.”

“And what do you want me to do? Let him go and get him to crawl to the dorms? I don’t have that much of a choice!”

“He’s slobbering all over you!” Jongin’s pout was adorable. “Make him stop.”

“He’s drunk out of his mind. Help me get him into the dorms and he won’t slobber anymore. Then smother Kyungsoo. It’s his fault anyway. I thought we had established that.”

The walk to the dorms was horrible. LuHan scared a group of teenagers, yelled at a tree, bumped two cars, tried to make out with a dog and threw up three times. When they finally got to the dorms and knocked, a sleepy looking Baekhyun opened the door and gaped at them.

“What the hell? What happened?”

“Kyungsoo hyung told us to take him to a club. We did. This is the result! And I am really glad we didn’t get arrested or anything. He molested people! He molested dogs and he tried to kiss Chanyeol.”

Jongin then proceed to throw LuHan into Baekhyun’s arms and pulled Chanyeol with him, leaving the room. From his peripheral vision, Baekhyun saw Chanyeol wrap his arms around Jongin’s waist and kiss him on the neck. If those two thought for a second that Baekhyun didn’t know about them dating they were fools. 

He looked at LuHan who was squinting at him.

“You took him away from me! You took Sehunnie away from me.”

“Hyung…”

“Don’t you hyung me. I loved him! I loved him from years and all I had to do was turn my back for a while and you stole him, you hobbit. Give him back to me!”

Baekhyun was at loss. He felt so sorry for LuHan but on the other hand he was so happy with Sehun. So, so happy.

“You think you are a great thing don’t you? Flaunting your relationship in my face. He was mine. He love me from the beginning not you. You are just the replacement. Leave him alone you…”

“I can’t!” LuHan stopped his rant and looked at Baekhyun who was on the verge of crying. “I am sorry that you feel that way. I honestly do. And I would give him to you in a heartbeat just to make you feel better but I can’t because I’m selfish. I love him. I love him too much to give him back to you. Ultimately, it’s his decision and if he wants you, then be it. But I will always fight for him. He makes me happy in a way I didn’t think I needed or was even allowed. I need him. I love him!”

LuHan looked at his dongsaeng, sobering up in an instant. Baekhyun was crying. Silent tears were streaming down his pale cheeks. 

“And the thing is I don’t know what to do anymore. It’s killing me to see you hurt. It’s killing me to see that Sehun is hurt because of this situation and I can’t do shit. I have been trying to find a solution to all of this and I can’t. At some point I even thought of breaking with him, let you have him. But I can’t! I love him! God, I love him.”

And Baekhyun broke down, sobbing uncontrollably, one hand covering his eyes and the other just holding on to LuHan, preventing him from tipping over. He was sobering but still, his balance was shaky at this point. 

“I love you too.”

Both boys turned to see Sehun on top of the stairs. He made his way down and gently pushed both of them near the couch. He made LuHan sit down and gathered Baekhyun in his arms.  
“I am going to take Baekhyun to our bed.” And damn if LuHan didn’t feel a pang of hurt at those words. He knew, as everyone did, that they managed to get Junmeyon to let them room together and that they had pushed their beds together. “LuHan you sit there quietly, I will deal with you in a minute.”

We watched both of them retreat to their bedroom and fifteen minutes later, as promised, Sehun appeared next to him.

“You know, I really don’t appreciate you making my boyfriend cry.” LuHan didn’t dare to look the other in the eyes. “Baekhyun was a mess. At least he fell asleep quickly. He’s tired you know, all of this is making him crack a bit.”

When LuHan failed to say a thing, Sehun sighed.

“Listen LuHan I know that this is not the best situation for you. That me being with Baekhyun is hurting you but let’s be real it’s your fault. I liked you for ages and you didn’t look at me twice until Baekhyun started to give me attention. You pushed me away and that hurt. Especially if you acknowledge the fact that you were my best friend.”

“Were?”

“Are you though? Because right now I am not recognizing you. I heard the things you said to Baekhyun. The LuHan I knew would never say them. They were so hateful. Do you hate Baekhyun?”

“No. I don’t.” LuHan didn’t hate Baekhyun. Not even one bit. “I am just feeling bitter. He gets to have you and I don’t. But, as you said, I am the one to blame. I just took it all out on him.”

“I get that but, please, if you feel like taking it out on someone do it on me. Baekhyun is already feeling guilty enough and it pains me to see him like this.”

“You really love him don’t you?”

“I do. When I started this thing with him I was scared. My thoughts were still on you and I was afraid of hurting him. However, he is such an amazing human being that I couldn’t help myself. I fell hard for him. I never thought it could possible to love someone this much. Or that it was allowed for the matter.”

“Baekhyun said the same thing. You know. When he said I thought for a second I could touch his love for you” Confessed LuHan. “It was pouring out of him. It was tangible.”

“I know. He loves with his all being. It’s amazing and I am very blessed” Sehun smiled a little before turning serious again. “LuHan I am not in love with you anymore. You know that. I think it’s time for us to move on. It’s time for us to be happy.”

LuHan nodded. He knew that Sehun didn’t love him and though it pained him it was time to let Sehun go. He was happy with Baekhyun and he had no right to mess that up. He grabbed Sehun’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Can we still be best friends?”

“Of course Luhannie.” 

After making sure LuHan wouldn’t suffocate in his own vomit, after all the guy was only two thirds sober, and LuHan assured him he was fine, Sehun left the room to join his beautiful sleeping boyfriend. 

When LuHan was left alone he felt oddly peaceful. Maybe this conversation was what he needed to start moving on with his life. He didn’t even feel like crying. He felt…strangely content and he let himself fall asleep on the comfy couch.

His name being called repeatedly woke up LuHan from his peaceful slumber. He turned his head to see Junmeyon concerned face staring at him.

“LuHan hyung?”

“Morning Junnie.” 

Junmeyon was taken back with the sudden sunny disposition. He sat himself carefully in the couch, near LuHan’s torso.

“Is everything alright? Why are you sleeping on the couch?”

“I went out with Chanyeol and Jongin yesterday. Got a little drunk and crashed here. And I talked to Sehun. We solved everything between us. Everything is fine almighty leader, don’t worry. ”

Junmeyon actually felt butterflies in his stomach when LuHan smiled at him. His eyes were still sleepy and the way his hair curled on this forehead made him look so adorable that he was having a hard time not to hug his hyung.

“Junnie?” 

Junmeyon looked at LuHan’s eyes who were watching him in confusion, head tilting to the side. He cleared his throat.

“Would you like to go out for a coffee? Sounds you might need one!”

“Of course I do Junnie. Let me just shower and we’ll go!”

Junmeyon watched LuHan as he made way for his room. Finally everything seemed on the right path.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! It is I, WonderlandMinion! How have you all been doing?  
> Some may know that this is the sequel of the story I wrote YEARS ago. However, as I am re-reading it and fixing things here and there, I decided to post them here and , well, share it everyone. I wish I could've done it sooner but life doesn't always agrees with me!  
> I apologize for any mistakes you may find. Even though I try and proof read it, some mistakes might escape me and, since I am not a native speaker, you'll probably find them.  
> If you like the story, leave a kudos or a comment, it's always appreciated.  
> Also, I do not allow any translation or reposting of this story without permission. That is plagiarism!  
> Love you all!  
> Stay safe!


End file.
